Conventional content management systems, such as that shown in FIG. 1A, typically include a Library Server (LS), one or more Resource Managers (RMs) and a client access application program interface (API). A client is coupled by a network to the API and seeks information stored in the Resource Manager. The Library Server stores metadata relating to all objects or data stored in the Resource Manager. The Library Server also controls the particular objects that a particular client user can access. Client users can submit requests known as queries through the API to search or retrieve metadata stored in the Library Server or objects stored in the Resource Manager.
One approach employed to store items in a content management system is to model an item in a single table. Unfortunately, such a single table approach results in many fields among the rows and columns of the table being unused. Such an approach is inefficient from the storage viewpoint. In the past, flat data models have been used to store data in a content management system. For example, FIG. 1B shows an Item Type which is represented by a single table to form such a flat data storage model.
What is needed is a methodology and apparatus for providing a superior manner of storing and retrieving information in a content management system through the use of improved table structures.